When Gustave met Dorothy 2
by rikkichikki
Summary: The Phantom’s Son, Gustave Destler, falls in Love With Dorothy Gale
1. Chapter 1

Coney Island, New York

RAOUL:

"What a dreadful town, what a vulgar place

What an awful mistake to have come here

To be on display in that shameless way

For the crude common lower-class scum here

How do they dare to treat us so - ?"

GUSTAVE:

"Father dear, come play with me

Come and see this toy I've got - "

RAOUL:

"What a snub at most from our so-called host

Did he think sending freaks would be funny?

Could the fool have thought that our Pride was bought

By his filthy American money?

What a farce

What an outright slap in the face

It's an utter disgrace

I've got a mind to pack and go. Never you mind the debts we own! Who could believe we sunk this low?"

GUSTAVE:

"Father please, come play with me -"

RAOUL:

"Please tell the boy the answer's no!"

Christine plays the piano

RAOUL:

"Must you make that racket?"

CHRISTINE:

"It's the aria I have to sing tonight -"

RAOUL:

"It hurts my head!"

CHRISTINE:

"Please let's not fight, dear

I'm sure that no one intended a slight, dear"

RAOUL:

"Don't you patronize me!

It's your fault you came here!"

CHRISTINE:

"We need the money, that's all

That's why things haven't been right, dear"

RAOUL:

"Why doesn't it surprise me

That I get the blame here?"

CHRISTINE:

"Let's leave tonight, dear

If that would serve to ease

Your troubled mind

Leave the hurt behind"

GUSTAVE:

"Father dear, come over here

And look at what they gave to me

Wind the top and, Father, See

Look, it plays a melody"

Gustave's toy plays a melodic tune

RAOUL:

"I need some air."

CHRISTINE:

"Raoul, please..."

RAOUL:

"Please, what?

CHRISTINE:

"Nothing, nothing..."

Kansas

DOROTHY:

"Nobody understands me.

Nobody even listens.

Nobody wants to help me.

Might as well talk to scarecrows.

But what about Toto?"

AUNT EM:

"Not now,

We're having a crisis."

DOROTHY:

"She's gonna call the sheriff"

UNCLE HENRY:

"Not now,

your aunt's in a state.

DOROTHY:

"You don't understand"

AUNT EM/UNCLE HENRY:

"Later honey,

You'll just have to wait."

DOROTHY:

"Nobody understands me."

AUNT EM:

"We can't afford to lose one chick"

DOROTHY:

"My little dogs in danger"

UNCLE HENRY:

"you take these out to the car"

DOROTHY:

"Should've been born a chicken,

Then they'd have paid attention."

AUNT EM:

"Poor little orphan."

UNCLE HENRY:

"She's got to learn to earn her keep!"

AUNT EM:

"Henry!"

UNCLE HENRY:

"Just saying...

Well, come on. I hope we got them in time.

AUNT EM:

"Oh alright, we'll get these into the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Coney Island, New York

Gustave: "Father never plays with me

Doesn't he love me"

Christine: "Oh Darling

Love's a curious thing

It often comes disguised

Look at love the wrong way

It goes unrecognized

So look with your heart

And not with your eyes

The heart understands

The heart never lies

Believe what it feels

And trust what it shows

Look with your heart

The heart always knows

Love is not always beautiful

Not at the start

So open your arms

And close your eyes tight

Look with your heart

And when it finds love

Your heart will be right

Learn from someone who knows

Make sure you don't forget

Love you misunderstand

Is love that you'll regret"

Gustave: "Look with your heart

And not with your eyes

The heart can't be fooled"

Christine: "The heart is too wise"

Gustave: "Forget what you think"

Christine: "Ignore what you hear"

Christine and Gustave: "Look with your heart

"It always sees clear"

Gustave: "Love is not always beautiful

Not at the start"

Christine: "But open your arms

And close your eyes tight

Look with your heart

And when it finds love

Your heart will be right"

Kansas

Dorothy: "When the world turns upside down

Nothing is for sure

All the dreams you thought were real

You can't find anymore

And then there's how the pieces fly

Most of all, the ones inside

If only, I knew

How to fix it all, I would

If only, one heart

All alone did any good

But I feel so small

What can I do, at all?

When the world has turned upside down...

Nobody knows when the world's gonna' fly

But I still gotta give it try

If the world turns upside down

On just a gust of wind

Guess I should get ready now

For when it comes again

What do I hold?

Where will I go?

And will I feel this, all alone?

If only, I knew

How to fix it all, I would

If only, one heart

All alone did any good

But I'm just so small

What can I do, at all?

Now that the world has turned upside down...

Turned upside down..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dorothy's POV**

I awoke when Toto licked my face. I found out weren't in Kansas anymore. I also found out that we weren't in Oz either. Without knowing a young boy came towards Oz "Excuse me?" he spoke. "Where did you come from?" "I came from Kansas." I answered. "I'm Gustave Destler." the boy said, introducing himself. "What's your name?" "Dorothy." I answered. "Dorothy Gale, and this is my dog, Toto. What is this place?" "This is Phantasma." Gustave answered. "You look cold, Dorothy. How about if I take you back to the hotel room where I'm staying."

**Gustave's POV**

I grabbed on to Dorothy's hand as I took her and her dog back to the hotel. When we arrived, I saw mother and father and introduced them to Dorothy. "Mother, Father, we have a vistor." I called out. "Mother and Mr. Y took a look at Dorothy. "And who is this fine, young lady?" Mr. Y asked. "I'm Dorothy Gale, and this is Toto, my pet dog." Dorothy said. "Nice meet you, Dorothy." Mother said. "I'm Christine Daaé, and this is my husband, Erik." "Gustave," Mr. Y called out. "Our guest needs some rest, so I can show her my world tomorrow. Can you please lead her to the guest bedroom?" "Of course, Mr. Y." I said. I led Dorothy to the guest bedroom. Dorothy and Toto got in the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the Phantom's freaks were taking Dorothy to the Phantom's workplace.

Dorothy:

"Who are you guys?

Where are you taking me?"

Fleck:

"I am Miss Fleck."

Squelch:

"The Mighty Squelch."

Gangle:

"Dr. Gangle."

Trio:

"At your service."

Fleck:

"And theirs."

Gangle:

"Come along and follow us."

Fleck:

"Come and follow faster."

Squelch:

"Come along and follow us."

Trio:

"Come and meet the masters.

Hurry up

And follow us

Hurry if you care

Soon the dark

Will swallow us

Follow if you dare to"

Dorothy:

"Toto, what is this place?"

Phantom:

"This my realm

Illusion's domain"

Gustave:

"Where music and beauty

And artifice rein,"

Phantom:

"One moment, Miss Gale, while I prepare our adventure."

Dorothy:

"May I?"

Phantom:

"Does the girl from Kansas play?

Dorothy:

"Um, I am willing to try."

Phantom:

"Well, go ahead."

Dorothy:

"Gustave, can you hold Toto for me?"

Gustave:

"Of course, Dorothy."

Dorothy hands Toto to Gustave and went to the piano and starts to play a song.

Phantom:

"What's this?"

Dorothy:

"Just a song

In my head"

Phantom:

"Go on."

Dorothy continues playing the song.

Dorothy:

"I think it's beautiful.

Hear how each note seems to float.

Hear how they die and fold,

Just like the night.

It's beautiful"

Phantom:

"This girl."

Dorothy:

"So very beautiful."

Phantom:

"Her music."

Dorothy:

"Music that calms and controls."

Phantom:

"She plays like me."


	5. Chapter 5

Dorothy plays a familiar song on the piano.

Phantom:

"Play that again"

Dorothy plays song again.

Phantom:

She, how could it be she hears the music?"

Dorothy:

"You, you hear it too, you hear the music?"

Phantom:

"Now sing"

Dorothy:

"Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh"

Phantom:

"Sing, sing for me"

Dorothy:

"Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh"

Phantom:

"Have you ever yearned to go

Past the world you think you know?

Been enthralled to the call

Of the beauty underneath?

Have you let it draw you in

Past the place where dreams begin?

Felt the full breathless pull

Of the beauty underneath?"

Gustave:

"Can you taste it?

Have you heard its music and embraced it?

Do you crave the visions that have chose you?

Do you wonder why it chose you? Like it knows you

Knows you have a darkness running through you

If you're not afraid I'll show it to you

"You don't flee the darkness, do you?"

Phantom:

"Do find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild

And been hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath?

Have you felt your senses surge and surrendered to the urge?

Tell me you know it too, know the beauty underneath"

Gustave:

"If it's in you, in your skin and bone and blood, it's in you

If it doesn't frighten you and shake you

There are places I can take you"

Dorothy:

"I can taste it, I have heard the music and embraced it

Even in the wonders that you've showed me"

Phantom:

"It's as if she'd always known me"

Dorothy:

"It's all so beautiful

So strange, yet beautiful

Everything's just as you say"

Phantom:

"And she's so beautiful

Perhaps too beautiful

What I suspect cannot be

Still she seems so much like me

I can't look away"

Cenozoic Animals:

"Can you taste it?

You have seen the darkness and embraced it

Don't you crave the visions that have chose you?

Don't you wish that it had chose you?"

Dorothy:

"But he knows me, knows my skin, and bone, and blood

It's in you"

Phantom:

"Knows the things I recognized within you

Are you willing to continue?"

Cenozoic Animals:

"But it knows you, knows your skin, and bone, and blood

It's in you

Knows you have no beauty deep within you

Knows the madness can continue"

Phantom:

"Are you ready"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"Come closer"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"You've no fear of the beauty underneath

You can face it"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"You can take it"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"You see through to the beauty underneath

To the splendor"

Gustave:

"Splendor

Phantom:

"And the glory"

Gustave:

"Glory"

Phantom:

To the truth of the beauty underneath"

Gustave:

"The beauty underneath"

Phantom:

"You'll accept it"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"You'll embrace it"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"Let me show you the beauty underneath

All the splendor"

Gustave:

"Splendor"

Phantom:

"And the glory"

Gustave:

"And the glory"

Phantom:

"All the truth of the beauty underneath"

Gustave:

"The beauty underneath"

Phantom:

"You'll accept it"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"You'll embrace it"

Dorothy:

"Yes"

Phantom:

"Let me show you the beauty under-"

The Phantom shows Dorothy a great white shark. Dorothy screams and runs off with Toto while Gustave follows her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dorothy... Dorothy..."

Dorothy's POV

"Dorothy... Dorothy..."

_"Dorothy..."_

I froze. It was _his _voice. The man who scared me with that great white shark. He was the Phantom of the Opera and a man.

My breath quickened and I became frightened. Where was he? What did he want? My thoughts were stopped when I felt Gustave's arms around my waist and his forehead was close against mine. I turned as he guided me to where he wanted me as I could only stare at Gustave, my best friend.

_"No more talk of darkness..._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you..._

_My words will warm and calm you!_

_Let me be your freedom..._

_Let daylight dry your tears!"_

Gustave then placed a comforting hand on my cheek as his thumb gently caressed it

_"I'm here, with you, beside you..._

_To guard you and to guide you!"_

I smiled and realized something. Gustave would give me love and comfort. He would be the one to fulfill my life and make me happy. He was the one I truly needed.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment..._

_Turn my head with talk of summer time!_

_Say you need me with you now and always..._

_Promise me that all you say is true..._

_That's all I ask of you."_

_"Let me be your shelter..."_

Gustave placed me in his warm caring arms in a lovely embrace and I could still hear him singing softly.

_"Let me be your light!"_

He released me and grabbed my hands softly once more and leading along.

_"You're safe, no one will find you..._

_Your fears are far behind you!"_

I walked away from Gustave for a moment.

_"All I want is freedom..._

_A world with no more night!_

_And you, always beside me..._

_To hold me and to hide me!"_

I turned to Gustave and walked towards him as he gently lead me along once more.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_Let me lead you from your solitude!"_

We stopped. Gustave turned me around so I was in front and he placed his arms around my waist again. They felt so warm and loving, and his voice was so soothing and calm. He was willing to help me and save me from my loneliness.

_"Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go to..._

_Dorothy, that's all I ask of you."_

He then grabbed a lock of my hair and placed it behind my right ear. It was official. Gustave is the one I love.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_Say the word and I will follow you!"_

I felt Gustave kiss me lovingly on my head and I gave a smile as I turned to face him as we both sang to each other.

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."_

_"Say you love me..." _I sang, looking into his eyes, and hoping that he truly meant it.

_"You know I do..." _was his response and my heart was filled with joy. Gustave was the only one for me, the only one I love.

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you." _we sang before our lips locked into a sweet and tender kiss. Gustave picked me up as we continued to kiss and spun me around. As we parted, he let me down on the ground. We both smiled at each other, before Gustave leaned in for another kiss. I placed my hands around his neck as one hand was on my cheek and the other on my chest.

After a few moments, we broke apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Gustave and Dorothy were in Coney Island checking out the Phantom's new ride, Dinosaur Island. Gustave and Dorothy get in a boat and their ride had begun. The ride starts at Ultrasaur Lagoon, Where two Ultrasaurus are seen eating plants in the water as well as two Psittacosaurus. The boat then moved behind a waterfall and emerges in Stegosaurus Springs, where Gustave and Dorothy see an adult Stegosaurus and its young. The boat enters Hadrosaur Cove, where a parasaurolophus pops up in front of the raft, spraying water at Gustave and Dorothy. The Dinosaur Island Animal Control calls, reavealing that the parasaurolophus threw the raft off course, causing it to enter the raptor containment area, which is shown to be damaged. A nearby motor boat is also abandoned, sent by Dinosaur Island Animal Control to guide the raft towards a safe area, but the Dilophosaurus appears to have killed the tourists and boat crew. The raft then enters the Environmental Systems Building and slowly begins to ascend a long lift hill. As the raft makes its way up the lift hill, numerous alarms are heard as escaped Velociraptors lunge out at Gustave and Dorothy. Once the raft reaches the top of the lift hill, it drops down a small waterfall. A claw falls from the ceiling follows by its head and a set of collapsing pipes above Gustave and Dorothy's heads. The Tyrannosaurus then emerges from a waterfall coming from broken pipes in front of the raft and lunges down to grab the raft, which escapes down an 85 feet high evacuation drop and into a tropical lagoon outside the Environmental Systems Building. The raft finally makes its way to the unloading dock where Gustave and Dorothy disembark the ride.

This ride Phantasma's versiom of Jurassic Park at Universal's Islands of Adventure.


End file.
